


butterfly knife

by flowersforgraves



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse, Blood Kink, Edged Weapons, Pre-Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: vague character study through kink? in darlingargents' exchange gifts? it's more likely than you think!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: We die afen and afen





	butterfly knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



> vague character study through kink? in darlingargents' exchange gifts? it's more likely than you think!

The thing that's stopping Neil from stabbing Riko Moriyama in the throat isn't any sort of fear for himself, or even for Jean. No -- bizarrely -- it's the knife itself. He doesn't want to sully the knife Andrew gave him with Riko's blood. ( _though, he thinks, this is exactly the situation he's supposed to use it for, and Andrew will be disappointed to know that he hadn't taken the opportunity_ )

He wants to use the knife on Andrew. Wants to watch Andrew's own knife pierce his skin, wants to watch the blood swell and drip and slide down the blade, darken it with crimson. 

He's not about to let Riko have that. Riko doesn't deserve Andrew's knife, because only Neil and Andrew deserve Andrew's knife. Riko can die with someone else’s knife in his throat. Neil doesn’t care about the manner of death, just whose knife strikes the killing blow. 

Perhaps Jean has a knife or two. It would be fitting to watch Jean put a knife through Riko, and something hot and tight inside Neil’s chest slips loose. Neil’d be happy to do it himself, too. ( _more than happy, he thinks, because there’s some kind of darkness that he can only sate with blood_ ) 

He folds the knife closed again and secrets it away under Riko’s bed, where he’s kept it since his arrival at Edgar Allen. 

Riko opens the door almost immediately afterward. He smiles at Neil, almost predatory, and beckons him over. “Why are you slacking off?” he asks, and the lightness of his tone is sickening.

Neil wants to stab him in the throat. But all he has is Andrew’s knife, and he’s not about to ruin Andrew’s knife with Riko’s blood. So instead he bites his lip, slips past Riko, and runs down to the training grounds.


End file.
